


A Demon's Needs - Kinktober Day 6

by pissboyciel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, M/M, Masochism, Pain Kink, Sadism, Wax Play, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissboyciel/pseuds/pissboyciel
Summary: A short tale of what happens when Sebastian Michaelis's current contract takes much longer to fulfill than he expected it to. But he's got a way of holding himself over just a bit further. All he needs is his contractee and a candle.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	A Demon's Needs - Kinktober Day 6

It only took a dark room and the quiet. And maybe a candle.

“Show yourself, Sebastian,” Ciel sat in his bed, disheveled hair and night shirt hanging off one shoulder. He’d awakened with a start. Probably a night terror. But what he was more concerned with was the dark shadow standing at the corner of his bedroom. One purple and one blue eye searched in vain for any familiarity in the shadow.

A flick of some sort, the sound of flame burning a candle wick. Then the small peering light of it. Faint and flickering. Dancing as it moved closer to Ciel. Then his butler, Sebastian. Stood at the foot of his bed with an intimidating hunger in his eyes. “I hope I didn’t wake you,” Sebastian purred. Nothing genuine rang in his voice, not ever. Ciel rubbed his eyes with a yawn, “What on earth are you up to at this hour?”

Sebastian smiled politely, “Your heart rate increased, so I thought I might check on you. Rather than waiting for you to call me.” Ciel crossed his arms over his chest, “Well I’m fine. Don’t ever watch me in my sleep like that again, Sebastian.” The demon bowed, “My sincerest apologies for startling you, my lord.” He placed the candelabra in his hand on the bedside table. Soft lighting kissed the side of Ciel’s face. The boy huffed, “You didn’t-” he stopped at the knowing look Sebastian gave him. Ciel laid back down with an aggravated, defeated, sigh. But his butler remained. “Is there something you need?” he spit, but his tone was much less impactful when it was broken apart by a yawn. 

“I thought the young master preferred when I stayed here as he fell asleep,” Sebastian was far too coy tonight. Irritatingly so. Ciel opened his eyes to look up at his demon, “Stop looking at me like that. Like you’re starving. The contract has not been met, you will have to wait before you get to eat again.” Sebastian removed his gloves with his teeth, his eyes on the young boy before him. His contract label shone in the dark, “I wouldn’t dream of it, my lord. I only wish to keep you alive and well until that day.”

Ciel kept the covers pulled up to his chin, “Alright. Then what is it?”

Sebastian’s tongue parted his mouth to wet his bottom lip, “Your scent… Maybe it is due to fear… But it is overwhelmingly tantalizing tonight.” It wasn’t a compliment, so it shouldn’t have made Ciel feel anything. But he was only a weak human after all.

Still, he shifted uncomfortably in his bed. Nothing but prey laid out helplessly before a hungry beast, “And..?” Sebastian let out a labored breath, long fingers undoing his tie. He held the fabric in his hands. “I’m ashamed to admit that I’m having a hard time controlling myself in the young master’s presence.”

Ciel leaned up, supporting himself by his elbows. His confused look trained on Sebastian’s movements. “What do you intend to do?”

“Nothing that will break the rules of our contract. You may resist, or you may… give in to me.” The tension between them sucked the oxygen out of the room. Ciel’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. Under the covers he held a tight grip onto the sheets. Stunned. Sebastian stepped closer. Threw the covers off of Ciel’s body with one hand. The other grabbed both of his wrists in one swift motion. “What are you doing?” Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, only able to watch as his butler tied his wrists together above his head. He struggled against the firm knot. Sebastian watched, a pleased grin curling his lips. He removed his shoes and placed them under the bed. One swing of his leg put him on top of Ciel’s body. Trapping him between his knees and pinning him down by his shoulders to still him. Ciel’s thin chest heaved under his hands. Warm, his blood spinning in his veins. His feared heart beat a beautiful hum in Sebastian’s ears.

“Do to me as you wish once we are finished here, my lord,” Sebastian’s large hands clenched the boy’s shirt, ripping it open in one tug. Ciel flinched under the menacing hold. Why was he so helpless? Would Sebastian even stop if he asked? Cosmic eyes stared as the demon’s cold, bare hands explored the soft skin of Ciel’s torso. The curve of his chest and his bony ribs. Hips that poked out of him. Sebastian leaned into him, the tip of his nose following the dip between his chest and up the column of his neck. Ciel stiffened under him, wincing. His chin turned upward to try to get away. A wet lick placed at his jugular. Ciel shivered deep within himself, his back arching and a small, “Ah.”

To the side of them, the single candle melted quickly on its candelabra. Sebastian reached over to grab it, ignoring the hot wax that had dripped off of the side and onto his skin. “Gentle pain. Slow with long lasting effects. Etched deep into its acceptor. Enough to make your heart stop at the shock of it. I need to taste you, just a bit of your soul. To subdue me. Please, young master?”

A vein jutted out from Ciel’s neck. His breaths were rapid against his lungs. “You must be out of your mind, demon. What about a butler’s aesthetics?” He squirmed. “To do this, to go this far with your master. It’s unforgivable. Your punishment will be quite-”

“Ah, my little master. As I told you, do to me as you wish. But this carnivorous instinct goes well past any aesthetic I could uphold. If I disgust you, please bear it.” Sebastian began to tip the candle carefully. “Wait!” Ciel thrashed against his bound hands. “Isn’t there another way?”

Sebastian quirked a brow, “I didn’t think the young master would be afraid of pain. I do suppose there are other ways to taste you… But none as longed for as this.” He continued the slow drip, his fangs readied for the delicious thrill of it. The wax was only warm at first, Ciel’s adrenaline numbing him. It fell into the bend of his hip, pooling there. Sebastian frowned at the lack of reaction Ciel offered. Must not be hot enough.

So he touched the flame with his finger, doubling its intensity. Ciel clenched his jaw and tried harder to break free. “Don’t do it Sebastian, I won’t forgive you!”

But his cries fell upon deaf ears. For the beast was much too focused on the roaring drum of his master’s beating heart. His clipped breaths leaving parted lips. The faint sizzle of the initial contact between hot wax and skin. Then the sound he’d truly been waiting for. A pained scream full of emotional hurt. A hint of betrayal masked by immense fear for one’s own life. Sebastian shuddered a quivering breath of his own. Eyes trailing the hardening wax at his master’s stomach. The skin there red with fury. He waited a moment before pouring again, this time at Ciel’s collarbone. An area sensitive to him. Another blissful cry and he was there. His soul opened and vulnerable. Sebastian dropped the candle, the flame burning out before it even touched the floor. He almost bit Ciel’s lip with the feverish conjoinment of their mouths.

Ciel tried once again to pull away, but all was in vain underneath the ungodly being. Sebastian cradled the boy’s small body as if he were an infant, holding him close to his chest and licking into his mouth. Moaning at the taste of him. Ciel gave up on his escape. Gave in to the sultry thing grasping him so tightly. He was Sebastian’s lifeline. That fact was easy to forget about. The reason Sebastian was here, now. Clinging to him and gagging him on his tongue. 

Sebastian was no stronger than Ciel in that moment. Just as vulnerable. Thrumming with excitement at the mere flavor of his well catered soul. Who he spent so long caring for. His human form, overwhelmed at the sensation, grew aroused at it all. And against him, Ciel was no different. His naked prick twitching against Sebastian’s side. Sebastian pulled away finally, his face close to Ciel’s while the boy gasped for air. Cheeks flushed. Lips bruised red and shiny. Sebastian swiped his tongue over his lips, searching for the remnants of this boy’s divine flavor. 

The atmosphere between them was unexpectedly soft then. Just warm kisses and caresses, Sebastian’s bare hands a new feeling against Ciel’s skin. Their mood was only interrupted when Sebastian would feather his fingers over Ciel’s burnt patches along his torso. Ciel would whine quietly, hissing at the touch. But his cock welled with precum. The poor thing, this close when all Sebastian had done was hurt him. Little masochist. Sebastian untied Ciel’s wrists.

Small hands immediately clung to him. One in the back of his hair. Need pooled in his eyes. Sebastian smiled, almost fondly. “Yes..?” His hand traveled slowly down the boy’s side, then turned between his legs. Stroking his master’s arousal. Ciel tightened his fist in Sebastian’s hair. His legs spread involuntarily. “Yes,” Ciel echoed, a gasp high in his throat. 

Sebastian hummed, a simper playing on his lips, “Yes,” he repeated. “My lord.”


End file.
